Absence
by greynono
Summary: Petit oneshot. Pourquoi Duo aime Heero à votre avis? Réponse par le principal concerné. Yaoi


Thème : #10

Fandom : Gundam wing

Couple : HeeroxDuo

Disclamer: ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais l'espoir fait vivre…

**_Absence _**

Petit déjeuner habituel dans la planque qu'ils occupaient depuis dix jours. Et comme d'habitude depuis cinq jours, Duo soupirait dans son bol de chocolat chaud, qui depuis le temps était devenu froid. Il soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme et Quatre le regardait tristement, prenant en pitié son pauvre ami. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

- Voyons, il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Humpff… répondit lassivement Duo.

- Heero est fort, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter ! Et il est toujours revenu.

Wufei entra à son tour et regarda les deux amis, le dépressif et le blondinet.

- Encore là-dessus Maxwell ? Tu comptes arrêter quand ces jérémiades ?

- Wufei ! s'indigna Quatre.

- Hé, tu sais que j'ai raison ! C'est pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort que ça va faire revenir Heero plus vite !

Il s'assit en face d'eux et commença à boire son café.

- En plus, je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouve à ce glaçon… pesta Wufei.

Duo haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton calme, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis son réveil. C'était étonnant de voir Maxwell d'habitude si énergique aussi mou ces derniers temps.

- Ben en fait, j'ai dix bonnes raisons de rester avec lui…

- Ah oui ? se moqua le chinois. Whaouh, tu m'étonnes là !

- La première, c'est que ce n'est pas réellement un glaçon. C'est juste une apparence qu'il se donne, mais quand on gratte la couche, il a un véritable cœur, et ça, ça me touche.

- Hé Maxwell, je t'ai pas demandé de me faire un bilan, je m'en moque, répliqua Wufei.

Mais Duo ne l'entendit même pas et continua :

- La deuxième raison, c'est qu'il a une façon bien à lui de me dire « je t'aime », un je-ne-sais-quoi par rapport aux autres personnes qui ont pu me le dire un jour, et j'aime vraiment. La troisième, ça suis de beaucoup, je n'arrive plus à passer une journée sans entendre ce « je t'aime ». Quand il ne me le dit pas, j'en suis malade, et j'arrive même pas à me raisonner…

- Maxwell, je m'en fous, tenta de nouveau Wufei, qui commençait à être gêné.

- La quatrième, c'est quand il me sourit… C'est rare, je vous l'accorde, mais à chaque fois… Pfff, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser…

- C'est très mignon Duo, lui dit Quatre, attendri.

Wufei lui lança un regard noir : ce n'était pas le moment de l'encourager.

Mais Duo lui sourit et continua, emporté :

- La cinquième raison, c'est que je n'arrive plus à m'endormir loin de lui. Tu sais, Heero il est comme une bouilloire : il me porte chaud et sans lui, je crois que je tomberai malade. La sixième, c'est que je ne supporte plus de me réveiller sans lui à mes côtés. J'adore que la première chose que je puisse voir à mon réveil soit son regard posé sur moi. En fait, par ces deux raisons, Heero est le gardien de mon sommeil, je ne supporte plus le lit quand il n'est pas là…

- Alors ça vient de là ces cernes, répondit Quatre.

- Oui… La septième raison, elle est un peu con, je dois vous l'avouer mais…

- A la hauteur des autres, soupira Wufei doucement.

- T'es pas gentil Wufei, attends d'aimer quelqu'un et tu verras ce que ça fait ! répliqua Quatre.

L'asiatique piqua un fard et détourna les yeux sur son café.

- Ben, j'adore quand il pose ses yeux sur moi, continua Duo sans prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs d'Heero et n'arrivait plus à refaire surface.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'il me regarde… Je me sens vivre… C'est débile, parce que je suis vivant, mais c'est différent quand Heero me regarde… Je suis 'plus' vivant, je ne sais même pas l'expliquer.

Il s'arrêta soudain, les yeux posés sur un regard imaginaire qu'il était le seul à voir.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait dix raisons… dit Quatre.

- Oui, je tiens particulièrement à la huitième… C'est la première fois qu'il m'a dit « je t'aime »… Je ne peux pas vous la raconter, mais c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie…

- Bon, au moins on échappe à ça, dit ironiquement Wufei.

- La neuvième raison…

Duo releva la tête et leur fit un grand sourire qui intrigua ses deux amis.

- C'est quoi cette raison ? lui demanda Wufei, soudain désireux de savoir.

- Heero est un véritable dieu au lit, alors là, y a pas à dire !

- MAXWELL ! cria l'asiatique. On s'en fout !

Ses joues avaient rougit et il baissa la tête vers son café. Quatre éclata de rire devant la réplique de Duo et en voyant la réaction de Wufei.

- Et la dixième raison, mais sûrement pas la dernière, c'est que j'adore ces baisers… Pire qu'une drogue : chaque fois qu'il arrête, j'en veux de nouveau. Je suis devenu accro aux baisers d'Heero ! Ils sont si… doux. Et terriblement passionnés en même temps. C'est très dur à décrire. Ils me font fondre de l'intérieur…

- C'est très beau Duo, lui dit gentiment Quatre. Mais tu sais, quand on vous voit tous les deux, je crois qu'on a pas besoin d'explication pour savoir que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre ! Que ce soit pour dix ou mille raisons !


End file.
